ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zerobusters
is a crossover between Zero Hero and Alienbusters. Whoopie. Plot The gang is fighting Clockwork. (Clockwork): Fool! You can't stop me! (Echo Echo): Oh, really? Well heroes always win! (Clockwork): AW SHUT UP! Clockwork shoots time rays at Upgrade, but Upgrade created a hole in his body so he wouldn't get hit. Echo Echo then duplicated and throws his clone at Clockwork, who aged the clone to dust. (Echo Echo): Damn it. (Four Arms): What should we do? Brute force is useless.... While the four is talking, Clockwork opened a portal that leads to Zero Hero dimension. He jumped in. (GM): FOLLOW HIM! The gang jumped inside the portal too. (Upgrade): Ooh! This place looks...Solo'ed. (Solo): Argh. (Echo Echo): LOOK! Locals! Zero is playing badminton with Aparato and Marsipal. Marsipal is winning. (Zero): No fair! You have four freaking arms! (Marsipal): So? Zero powered up to Spidermonkey. (Zero): Fine then. (Echo Echo): Let's ask them if they see a...uh.... (Four Arms): Gold robotic thing? (Echo Echo): Yes that. They ran toward Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal. (Upgrade): Excuse me, did you see a- (Aparato): OMG IT'S A GALVANIC MECHAMORPH LIKE ME (Zero): DUDE I THINK THEY ARE EVIL (Four Arms): No we are not, you- Zero powered up to Bigfoot and punched Four Arms. They got into a fight. (Marsipal): I think Zero's right. THEY ARE EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL Marsipal webbed up EE. (EE): OMG FAIL. EE made a clone out of the web and made his original self combine. He then wall of sounded Marsipal. (Upgrade): RIPOFF. (Aparato): NO. YOU'RE THE RIPOFF. The two shot lasers at each other. (Zero): I'm stronger! (FA): NO. I HAVE FOUR ARMS. YOU DON'T. (Zero): I DON'T NEED FOUR ARMS, FOOL. Zero kicked Four Arms in the stomach. Four Arms punched Zero in the stomach. Meanwhile... GM is watching the whole fight. He sighed. Screen cuts to Upgrade and Aparato shooting lasers at each other. Upgrade's laser won and Aparato flew toward a wall. (Upgrade): Face it I'm stronger than you. (shapeshifts head to troll face) U MAD BRO? (Aparato): FUUUUUUU! Aparato morphed into a plasma tank and shot a laser at Upgrade, but missed. Meanwhile, Zero and Four Arms are still exchanging gut punches. Marsipal kicked Echo Echo, but he sonic screamed Marsipal. (Zero): This is getting us nowhere. (Upgrade): Yeah. (Everyone):........ (Zero): *Power up to Smallarge* GIANT STOMP. Zero stomps on Four Arms and shots a laser at Upgrade and Echo Echo. But actually Four Arms is safe underground. (FA): LOLOLOL! (Zero): Damn you. All of the AB Team jumped on Zero, Zero fell to the ground. Marsipal and Aparato started tackling the AB team. Zero powered up to Goop and wrapped around the AB team and burned them. Upgrade shot a laser at his UFO and he splatted on the ground. (Zero): FUDGE. (Upgrade): I am awesome. (Grey Matter): HELP! Aparato is slapping GM. (Upgrade): GASP! How dare you slapping GM? Upgrade turned his hand to the Smackhands (XD) and punched Aparato. (Aparato): Fine. I ripoff Gen Rex! Aparato morphed his hands into Battle Axes and sliced Upgrade's hands off. (Upgrade): lol fail. I CAN REGENERATE. Then, he got electrocuted by Zero Doomer. (Zero): You fail lol. Then, he got sonic screamed. (EE): You fail too lol. Four Arms knocked Zero out. (Four Arms): You are failing epically. Marsipal webbed up EE again. (Marsipal): I don't fail! Hehehehehhehehehehhehehehehehehehehehe! As they continued fighting all crazily, Clockwork was aging buildings. (CW): WOO! Aging stuff is fun! (Kid): I enjoy youth! CW zaps him. (Kid): Oh no....I'm 1838438 years ol--*dies* (CW): Hehe. (Echo Echo): I think I hear something. Some building behind EE aged to dust. (Upgrade): CLOCKWORK! Ignore these guys let's stop him now! Upgrade becomes a spaceship and the gang jumped on him, then Upgrade flew away. (Zero): *Turns normal* You better run! A building ages. (Aparato): They hired some guy to destroy the town! (Marsipal): That's it! Come on! Aparato turned into a spaceship and Zero and Marsipal jumped on him, then Aparato flew after Upgrade. (Echo Echo): They are STILL chasing us? (Upgrade): Just ignore them, I spotted Clockwork! Upgrade demorphed and landed then morphed to a trampoline. Then the gang landed on him safely. (Echo Echo): STOP IT, CLOCKWORK! Echo Echo did the same trick - Throwing his clones at CW. Clockwork aged his clones. (Echo Echo): YOU KILLED ME! I HATE YOU! (Clockwork): You don't mess with TEH GOD OF TEH TIME! Then, Clockwork got shot through the arm (like in 'Catch a Falling Star') by Aparato. (FA): They stole our win! Clockwork shot his arm before he went outcold. He reverted it to how it was before it was shot. (CW): Bye bye. CW teleported away. (EE): Dang it! (FA) FUUUU (GM): Those guys chased him off! The AB stared at the ZH team. (Zero): We took down one of your friends! (Upgrade): HE WAS A DANGEROUS ALIEN. (Zero): Oh....ohhhhh. (Aparato): Epic fail on our part. (Marsipal): But we do not admit defeat! Upgrade shoots Marsipal. (Marsipal): I admit defeat. (Four Arms): I wish Rath is here. (GM): Yeah, me too. (Zero): Who's Rath? (Four Arms): Someone you can't BEAT. Aparato morphs into an Appoplexian. (Aparato, imitating Rath): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING ARMS OF FOUR! I CAN BEAT ME. Wait. (Marsipal): Appoplexian intelligence must be contagious. Stay away from me. (GM): All that MATTERS (lol) is that we capture Clockwork. (Four Arms): True. But where is he now? (GM): Ima build a....detector thingy. 5 minutes later. (GM): DONE. It locks on to a Clockwork species here energy signature. He is currently in China. (Zero):...I'm not allowed in China. Not after that last time....*Shutters* (GM): Why not? (Zero): Umm......... ...... ......... ................ .................. ...................... (Zero): AWKWARD SILENCE TIME (Upgrade): Stop stealing Plumbers joke! srsly (Aparato): We could disguise Zero. Zero powered up to Upgrade and morphed into a dog. (Zero): Moo. I mean...meow. (Everybody else): *Facepalm* (Four Arms): It's Ship! (Upgrade): Heck yeah! LOLOLOL LOLOLOL LOLOLOL (Echo Echo): LULZ. Ok can we go to China now? One trip to China later... Clockwork shot the Great Wall. (CW): I hate historic monuments. The team shot CW. (Upgrade): I hate fat robot time aliens. (CW): I'M NOT FAT! RAWR! CW punched Upgrade. They got into a punching fight. Zero went to kick CW, but he shot at Zero. Zero dodged, but his shoe didn't make it....luckily, he some random guy dropped their shoe and he took it. (FA): DIE CLOCKJERK! (CW): It's ClockWORK! CW punched FA, but Upgrade zapped CW. CW shoots time rays everywhere and teleported. (FA): Damn. (Aparato): Where is he now? (GM): Tennessee. (Zero): Not allowed there either. (Marsipal): What have you been doing? (Zero):........ ............ ........ .......... AWK-- (FA): NO! NO PLUMBERS RIPOFF! (Zero):....Awkpawks? How is that a Plumbers ripoff? (FA): *Facepalm* (GM): Seriously why are not you allowed there? By the way, Upgrade take us there! (Zero): I'm not allowed anywhere outside of my home state. (GM): WHY!? (Zero): *Whispers it into GM's ear* (GM): Oh. Oh. Ohhhhh. (Four Arms): TELL ME. (Upgrade): And we arriveeeeed! (GM): Good. OMG HE'S IN THE MALL! Later...they are in the mall (Clockwork): Mwahhahahahah I got toys! (GM): NUUUUUU! (Zero): I like so totally like got so many like adorable like cute shirts! OMG! (Marsipal): This is why we don't bring him to the mall with us. CRASH. CW aged Hot Topic. (Zero): NOOOOOO! ALL THE INVADER ZIM STUFF WAS IN THERE! Zero powered up to XLR8 and rapidly kicked CW in the face, but he blasted Zero. Zero turned to dust. (Everybody else): OMG. (Aparato): GASP! YOU JERK Aparato merged with CW. Now the screen cuts to Aparato inside Clockwork's body fighting Clockwork. (Aparato): DIEEEEEEEEE (Clockwork): MAYBE LATER Clockwork shots time rays but Aparato dodged it, then he punched CW in the face. (Echo Echo): Soooo.... (Four Arms): I'm hungry. Let's go get pretzels. (Marsipal): WOO! Inside...Aparato shoots a laser and Clockwork shoots a time ray. They struggle, but Aparato somehow wins. Outside...Clockworks body accidentally shoots a time ray at Zero's ashes and he comes back to life!....As a 5 year old. (Zero): I'm awive! Hey, what's wong with my voice!? OMG IMMA KID AGAIN! (Marsipal): YAY! Marsipal picked up Zero. (Four Arms): Wait, where's that Upgrade dude? (Marsipal): Aparato? Oh, IDK. Inside.... (Aparato): DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Aparato's hands turned to the Smackhands and punched CW. He shot a laser, but CW dodged. The laser hit something. (CW): OW! MY DEEDLEPLOP! (Aparato):....Clockworks have organs? Outside... (Marsipal): Aw you is so cuuuute! (Zero): SHADDAP OR IWW BWAST YOU WITH HEATBWAST! (Marsipal): Does somebody need a diaper change? (Zero): FUUUUU. (Marsipal): Ewww, gross. (Upgrade): I wonder where is Aparato. (Echo Echo): Who cares. (Upgrade): OH HEY LOOK CLOCKWORK IS DEEEEEAD Upgrade pulled out the capsule and throws it at CW, but the capsule bounces off. (Upgrade): ._. Aparato unmerges with CW. (Aparato): I think we won. (CW): NO. CW shoots Four Arms and ages him to death. (Upgrade): OMG STOP KILLING US. (CW): I'M EVIL, I'M SUPPOSED TO. Aparato merged his arm with CW's arm and made him blast Four Arms back to life. (Clockwork): Dang it! Stupid Galvanic Mechamorphs! Clockwork shot his own arm, killing Aparato. (Clockwork): Hehe Then, Upgrade did the same thing Aparato did and brought him back. (CW): STOP HACKING ME! Then, FA punched him in the face and knocked him into a store. Clockwork grabbed a random dude walking by and points his arm at the dude face. (CW): DON'T MOVE OR ELSE I'LL KILL THIS DUDE. (Dude): NOOOOOOOO! (Marsipal):.....Go ahead. He's a minor character. (Dude): YOU SUCK! Before CW could kill him, he got blasted from behind by Baby Zero as Heatblast. (Zero): I'M NOT A BABY STUPID NAWWATOW! (CW): Hehe. Hehehe. Hehehehe. CW picked up Zero and opened a portal. He jumped in. (Aparato and Marsipal): AGAIN? (Upgrade): Where now, Grey? (GM): He's in....Indonesia. (trollface) (Aparato): Aww, that's FAR away! So what? XD Meanwhile...in Indonesia (Zero): KIDNAPPING! HEWP! POWICE! Wait...I'm not awwowed hewe eitha! DON'T COME, POWICE! (CW): SHUT UP KID! They hid in a bush. Then, Aparato and Upgrade landed and everybody got out. (Marsipal): HE STOLE MAH BABY! (Zero): I'M NOT A BABY! (GM): There they are. (CW): FUUUUUUUUU CW shoots time rays everywhere and hits some random building. Then he climbed a building and held out his hand. (CW): Don't move or I'll drop Zero. (GM): Not another King Kong parody! How many shows do this!? (Zero): Pffft. Big deal. I can fwy. Zero powered up to Big Chill and flew out of CW's hands. (CW): (Vader's Voice) Noooooo! (Marsipal): COME HERE. Zero landed on top of Marsipal's head. Clockwork then shoots a large time ray at the gang. (Upgrade): Oh shi- BOOM. But they were safe, Zero was Lodestar putting up a shield. (Zero): I am the epicest of aww of us! CW shot another time ray. (Zero): This is my chance to get olda again! Zero jumped into the ray and came out 16 again. (Zero): WOO! Zero got shot again, he was a 78-yr-old dude! (Everyone): LOL! (Four Arms): THAT WAS HILARIOUS. (Zero): I remember back in mah day, back in 1789 when we didn't have these new-fangled time aliens. SOMEONE BRING ME *fart* PRUNE JUICE. (Marsipal): Ha, ha ha! KK I caught my breath. Marsipal jumped up to attack CW but he shot a blast at him, luckily an EE clone jumped in and took the ray head on and died. (EE): Aw. My clone. Meanwhile... (CW): Mwahahahahahaha, time to teleport away. CW teleported away. (Upgrade): FUDGE. (Zero): Hey guys! I found the fountain of youth! I'm 16 again! Woo. (Marsipal): SHUT UP AND LET'S GO. (Upgrade): Where? (GM): He's in- (Upgrade): I mean where did he- The gang rides on Aparato, leaving Upgrade alone. (Upgrade): Dang. They all arrive in Arkansas. (Zero): I'm-- (GM): Not allowed here, yeah. (Zero): No. I'm really needing to pee. (Gang): -_- Your turn! Category:Zero Hero Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Crossovers